Just for you
by wwe4everever
Summary: It's John's birthday and Randy has a lot of things on his mind but in the end something happens that they both will never forget.


After saying goodbye to their friends and family John and Randy went to a local ice skating rink not far from their house because John wanted to go and since it was his birthday Randy decided to take him.

Sitting on the seats John was excitedly putting on his skates. ""I've never done thins before."

Randy was sitting beside him but he wasn't putting on his skates. "Me either"

When he was done John looked up at Randy. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Randy asked.

"Why aren't you putting on your skates?" John said to Randy.

"Oh I'm not skating this is just for you."

John pouted "Come on Randy I don't want to go by myself."

Randy groaned "John"

"Fine." John started to take off his shoes.

Randy stared at him. "What are you doing?"

John stopped and looked at him. "If you're not going to do it then I'm not either."

Randy sighed "Okay fine I'll do it with you."

John leaned over and kissed Randy. "Thank you." After tying his skate back up got up and went on the floor.

Randy tied his skates and stood at the edge of the rink. "John I don't want to do this."

John wobbled and skated his way over too Randy. "Come on it's not that hard."

Randy smiled "I don't know how to skate."

"Well me either but maybe we could teach each other." John held out his hand.

Randy took John's hand and stepped onto the ice. He wobbled and fell on his butt.

John knelt down next to him. "Are you ok?"

Randy chuckled "Yeah but dang that hurt." He said rubbing his butt.

John laughed and stood up holding out his hand. "Come on"

Randy pulled himself up but wobbled again.

John grabbed his hips to steady him. "Ok I'm going to stand behind you and we'll go together." Randy nodded and John went behind him and placed his hands on his hips. "Go right then left and I'll do the same."

Together they move slowly across the ice. Randy held onto John's arms as they held his own waist. They wobbled a bit and Randy let out a little yelp that made John chuckle.

Randy nudged him in the stomach with his elbow. "It's not funny."

John's leg moved and he lost his balance and fell.

Randy stood over him. "It hurts doesn't?"

John held out his hand and Randy took it but instead of pulling himself up he pulled Randy down. Randy landed on top of John with his legs on either side of him. "Hmmm now I know why you want to come here."

John shook his head. "Nope" He pulled out a camera and took a picture of Randy.

Randy groaned and got up. "You really brought a camera John?"

John got up "Randy you didn't take any at the party and we don't have any recent pictures of us. Will you please just do it for me on my birthday?"

"Only because it's your birthday." Randy said. "This kind of reminds me of the time we played in the snow a while ago."

John smiled "Yeah and you didn't want to take any pictures then. You're very sexy and you shouldn't be afraid to let it show."

Randy looked down "No I'm not."

John lowered the camera and walked over to Randy. "Babe have you seen yourself." He lifts up Randy's head. "You're beautiful." He stepped back and took another picture of Randy who was now smiling.

"Thank you John." Randy said.

John skated up and kissed him. "You're so welcome and I really hate it when you get like this."

Randy nodded "I know I know and I'm trying really hard here but I just don't see what you do." He skated over to the edge and leaned against the railing.

John skated over to him and placed both of his hands on either side of Randy. "Randall Keith Orton I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You're beautiful and the hottest freaking thing I'd ever seen and I'm not saying this to make you feel better I'm saying this because it's the truth." He took Randy's hands in his own. "Come on it's my birthday and I really don't want to spend it like this. I want to spend it with you in a happy mood. So, will you please just-"

John was cut off my Randy's lips on his own. The sudden contact made him lose his balance and he fell down but Randy fell down with him. They continued to kiss and grind against each other until Randy finally pulled away with a grin on his face. "You know that slight comment I made about making love on the ice doesn't seem that bad now."

John smiled underneath him. "Are you kidding me?"

Randy shook his head. "No, I know that you want to John." Randy took off his shirt.

John sat up "Are you crazy I was just being funny. We can't do that here what if someone comes in here?"

Randy shrugged "Then I guess they will have to see us making love now don't they."

John laid back down. "Okay." He turned them over so that Randy was on the button.

As soon as Randy's back hit the ice he hissed at the coldness. "Oh my god."

John laughed "You're on the bottom then."

Randy smiled "Okay maybe that wasn't such a great idea."

John shook his head. "No I think it's a perfect idea." He leaned down and kissed Randy.

Despite the coldness Randy felt himself warming up to the kiss and one of his arms went around John's neck as the other went under John's shirt. He felt up his lover's body and moaned when John started to move his hips. "John it hurt's...I need to-"

John understood and pulled back onto his knees. He undid Randy's jeans and pulled his lover out. Without warning he took his lover into his mouth.

Randy's eyes pop open. "Jesus John...Ohhhh yeah that feels good."

John smiled and pulled off. "Oh no you don't, it's my birthday." He got up and skated over to the edge and picked up a blanket out of his bag. He laid it on the ice and took of his skates.

Randy got up and skated over to him. He sat down and took off his skates. John came over to him and they kissed. "What do you want birthday boy?" Randy asked.

"You." Was all that John said. He turned onto his stomach and got on his hands and knees.

Randy smiled at the sight in front of him. "Well, I never seen you so out and open for me to take." He got onto his knees and ran his hands up John's back. "Man you look so hot like this." Randy grabbed John butt cheeks and pulled them apart. He plunged his tongue into John and marveled at the loud moan that came out of his mouth. John's hand reached up to grab his leaky cock but before he touches it Randy stopped. "If you touch it I will leave you ass here."

John groaned and pulled his hand back. "Then do it already!" John yelled.

Randy slapped John on the butt. "Don't yell at me, now apologies."

"I'm so sorry I yelled at you and I will never do it again. Now will you please just do it?" John growled out.

"Fine" Randy grabbed John's leaky cock and used his cum to milk his own. He entered his brother with one quick motion. Randy stopped there because he thought if he moved he would come right there and he didn't want to do that on John's special day.

John started to move underneath him. "Come on Randy."

Randy moaned deep in his throat. "Don't move or you're to make me blow. Just give me a minute to relax."

John's head hit the blanket and he waited for Randy to calm down. After a minute he felt Randy slowly leave his body only to push back in and he let out a moan. Randy continued to pound into his lover, knowing that he wouldn't last long.

Randy closed his eyes and groaned "John I don't think I can hold it anymore."

John didn't mind though because he was satisfied. He reached up and grabbed his own leaky shaft in his hand. "Its okay baby just let it go."

Randy stopped and shot his load inside his husband, then his hand joined John's and they both stroked it until John came all over his chest. Randy fell beside John on the blanket. "Oh god I'm so sorry John."

John just smiled. "It's okay."

Randy shook his head. "No it's not I was trying to make it special for you but I blew it." He closed his eyes. "That was suppose to be part of your birthday gift and I ruined it."

John turned onto his side and stared at Randy. "Randy you didn't ruin anything alright I loved my birthday gift and I love you." He leaned over and kissed Randy.

Not five seconds later they heard a loud shriek, they both turned to see a couple of kids standing there staring at them. Their parents then ran in to see what was wrong but they all stopped when they saw John and Randy.

Before they could say anything Randy was up and running off the ice, almost slipping when he neared the edge.

John looked back at the family and smiled "I guess you didn't see the closed sign?"

They all turned and left completely scorned.

Once they were gone John got dressed, gathered their things and headed to the locker room where he knew Randy would be. When he got there Randy was wrapped in a towel and was sitting on the bench with his face buried in his hands. "Hey" John said.

Randy looked up then back down. "We've scorned those kids for life."

John chuckled and walked over to him. He sat down the stuff and handed Randy his clothes. "Here are your clothes and I just want to say that if you fell on your ass that would have been funny as hell."

Randy took his clothes. "Shut up." He dropped the towel and got dressed. He was putting on his shoes when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at John. "What is it?"

John didn't say anything he just leaned over and kissed him before gathering up the stuff once more. "I'm going to go put these in the car."

Randy watched him go then went back to his shoes. Once he was done he started to head out only to run into the ice skating rink owner and good friend Dave. "Sorry about the little peep show Dave."

Dave smiled "I'm sorry I forgot that you guys were just skating. I didn't know that the reason you asked for private time were to have sex."

Randy blushed "It wasn't but today is John's birthday and I really wanted to do something special for him."

"I understand but next time, just give me a heads up. I don't want people to think that this is a place where you can do that." Dave said smiling.

Randy nodded "Understood and thanks for the private time we really enjoyed ourselves."

Dave turned to leave. "I can tell dude you look flushed."

Randy blushed again. "Well I better go John is waiting for me. I'll see you later big Dave." He said running off ahead of Dave and out the door.

When he got to the car John was leaning against it with his ankles crossed. "What took you so long?"

Randy smiled "Like you don't know smartass." He walked to the passenger's side.

Before he could open it John stopped it with his hand. "And why would that be love?"

"You knew Dave was coming that's why you left isn't?" Randy said smiling.

John shrugged "I don't know what you mean."

Randy nodded "Right so you're basically telling me that you're afraid of Dave."

John's smile faded and he removed his hand. "I'm not afraid of him Randy."

"Okay" Randy said and opened the door. "But you can't fool me Johnny boy and you know it." He got in the car and shut the door.

Randy stood there a minute then went over to the driver's side. Once he was in he closed the door. "Okay so maybe I'm a little afraid of him but that doesn't mean to go around and tell everyone that I do."

Randy's hand came up and ran through john very short hair. "Come on you know that I would never do that to you." He pulled John to him and kissed him. "I love you John."

John smiled and kissed Randy once again "I love you too." He looked behind Randy and saw the family standing at their car looking at them. "Come on let's get out of here."

They both got in the car and Drove off. This would defiantly not be apart of their many stories that they would tell to others in the future.

A/N please leave and review


End file.
